


Sanguijuelas

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	Sanguijuelas

-Por dios, Combeferre, no quiero saber que estás haciendo- El interpelado alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en el recién llegado. La montura de las lentes había resbalado por el tabique nasal y ahora pendían sobre la punta de su nariz. Frunció el ceño, molesto por la interrupción. Solo había una vela encendida en la habitación, en un plato de metal, para evitar que la cera cayera en el montón de papeles sobre el que estaba situada, y transformaba la cara del muchacho en una nube de sombras. Tenía puesto el delantal que usaba para las disecciones, con varias pequeñas manchas de una sustancia roja, con toda probabilidad, sangre, y en una de sus manos tenía sujeto el escalpelo. Alargó el brazo para apuntar a Courfeyrac con él.

-No, no quieres saberlo ¿Qué haces aquí?- El recién llegado sonrió ampliamente, dejando su sombrero sobre el escritorio para cruzar ambas manos tras su espalda de forma remilgada. 

-He llegado a la conclusión de que necesitas un descanso- Combeferre se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño todavía fruncido.

-¿Ah, si?- Courfeyrac asintió con efusión.

-Ajá- El muchacho suspiró -En la plaza del Trono han instalado un mercadillo, podríamos ir a verlo- Combeferre alzó ambas cejas.

-Del trono derribado- musitó y el otro muchacho rió.

-Lo que sea ¿Vienes? También hay puestos de dulces, Étienne, y de castañas asadas, y dibujantes y saltibanquis y bailarines y...-

-¡Courfeyrac!- El muchacho paró de hablar y miró fijamente a Combeferre.

-¿Qué?- Combeferre suspiró sonoramente y señaló con el escalpelo el escritorio.

-¿No ves que estoy trabajando?- El otro muchacho frunció la nariz.

-Trabajando, siempre trabajando... ¿Qué estás haciendo, de todas formas?- Courfeyrac rodeó la mesa y se colocó tras Combeferre, mirando fijamente la bandejita ''¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?'' El muchacho apretó ambos brazos de Combeferre, con fuerza, mirando aterrorizado el contenido.

-Sanguijuelas- Courfeyrac apoyó el mentón sobre el hombro de Combeferre.

-¿Sanguijuelas? ¿Para que quieres sanguijuelas?- Combeferre rodó los ojos y con un dedo se recolocó las gafas.

-¿Sabes que sólo el año pasado Inglaterra importó más de 100.000 de estas pequeñinas?- murmuró, acercando el filo del escalpelo a la boca de una de ellas. Colocó la punta en la abertura de la boca y la abrió -Mira, tres filas de dientes bajo la ventosa ¿No es increíble? Y mira, mira por dentro, está segmentada, todas las que he diseccionado tienen exactamente 34, impresionante ¿Verdad?- Combeferre señaló otra sanguijuela, abierta por la mitad.

-Por dios bendito, Étienne ¿En serio prefieres esto a salir a pasear conmigo?- El muchacho sonrió.

-Avicena recomendaba lavar la zona donde se va a colocar la sanguijuela con nitrato de potasa, y muchos autores dicen que deben dejarse en ayunas y frotar la zona con sangre de cordero-

-¿Vas a echárselas a alguien?- Combeferre rió.

-¿Por? ¿Te ofrecerías voluntario?'' El muchacho negó, fingiendo terror.

-¿Estás loco? Pensaba que estabas en contra de las sangrías- Combeferre alzó una ceja y lo miró, tras unos segundos, cogió una de las sanguijuelas vivas y la colocó sobre su propio brazo. Courfeyrac suspiró con resignación. -Étienne, vas a hacerte daño- El muchacho se limitó a sonreírse.

-Es indoloro, creo que secretan algo ¿Te imaginas lo útil que sería para la medicina si consiguieramos replicarlo? Podría usarse en las operaciones quirúrgicas, ¡Ádios al dolor! ¿No sería magnífico?- Courfeyrac puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, exasperado. -Las sangrías, en el mayor número de casos, acaban matando al paciente, pero en ocasiones pueden ser tremendamente beneficiosas, y su est-

-Combeferre, por favor- El interpelado entrecerró los ojos. -Pastelitos. Castañas asadas-

-Perdón por centrarme en intentar cambiar el transcurso de la ciencia y no en banalidades ¿Cómo puedo ser tan irresponsable?- Courfeyrac desató el delantal de Combeferre y le tendió su sombrero.

-Asadas- Repitió, clavando sus enormes ojos verdes en los del otro joven. Combeferre trató de mantenerse serio, pero finalmente sonrió y se caló el sombrero. Metió las sanguijuelas vivas en un bote, y las diseccionadas en otro.

-Espera que busque mi levita- Courfeyrac asintió, triunfal.

Un rato después caminaban en dirección a la plaza, con los brazos entrelazados en un gesto fraternal.


End file.
